


From Way Down Deep

by elenajames



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Telepathy, fear kink, monster fucking, monster kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Alex has always had a fascination with horror.





	From Way Down Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Look, you've seen the tags, you clicked it anyway, don't @ me.  
> Inspired by [this song](https://open.spotify.com/track/2nwPbO46F9dTQObYie13eu?si=8E9QSZV5QuGEAhRIAJczdw), [Alex Lyon's affinity for horror films](https://www.nbcsports.com/philadelphia/the700level/alex-lyons-new-mask-horrifying), and [ this tweet](https://twitter.com/StreetsDept/status/1057495129760645120).

Alex slips out of the locker room, hoping that no one notices. It’s not easy, trailing their mascot through the Farg, but he does his best, shadowing Gritty through the levels. All it takes is a line of maintenance workers coming between them for Alex to lose sight of the mascot. He jogs down the hallway, looking frantically up and down the halls, but Gritty is gone. With a sigh, he turns around and heads back upstairs, making note of the path he’s taken.

 

Getting sent down should put a damper in his plans, but Alex realizes that there’s a couple of days when the Phantoms don’t have games and the Flyers do. It’s easier to go unnoticed when he’s in street clothes, everyone absorbed in the excitement of the game. He has to dodge a few staffers and give a handful of autographs, but other than that he makes it to the lower levels fairly unaccosted.

 

It takes a few tries to get back to where he’d managed to follow Gritty before, but Alex finds it eventually. He’s not sure where to go from here but - as long as he doesn’t get caught - he has time. Most of the doors he checks are storage or empty. Increasingly, Alex feels himself getting agitated. He’s going to run out of time, and who knows when he’ll get another chance to come down here, assuming no one notices him coming down here.

 

Just when he’s sure he’s going to have to turn around, he turns a corner to find a worn-looking door. It’s not shiny and new like the others; instead, it’s made of a metal that has long since lost its sheen and, somehow, he knows he’s found what he’s looking for.

 

Much to his surprise, the door isn’t locked. The door swings open with some difficulty, a little crooked where it hangs so that it drags along the floor. In the center of the room is what can only be described as a nest. It’s piled with old jerseys in an array of faded orange and black clearly scavenged over time. They’re surprisingly clean, Alex notices as he creeps closer; only bits of orange fur here and there and the occasional food wrapper mar the parts of the bed and floor lit up by the light filtering in from the hallway. The lights refuse to click on, even though Alex flips all of the switches. He pulls his phone from his pocket to use its flashlight when the door tries to swing shut on him, illuminating the area directly in front of him and not much else.

 

Alex can’t see much but the shadowy shapes of other furniture and the faint gleam of things hanging on the wall as he walks. There’s a scent growing in his nose, something musky and unfamiliar; it’s not entirely unpleasant, but it’s not anything that Alex can place. In the nest is more fur and piles of blankets, all orange; it’s nearly impossible to tell where one starts and the other ends. All of it is soft, though, Alex finds, once he reaches out to touch. He runs his fingers over it, and trembles as his belly clenches with want. In that moment, he makes up his mind.

 

 _What’s the worst that could happen_ , he tells himself as he strips out of his clothes. _You can never look your team mascot in the eye again; not hard, being a goalie. As long as no one knows_. Gritty can’t talk, Alex is pretty sure; tweet, maybe, but he doubts that this would be something either of them would ever put out there.

 

Climbing into the nest is a different experience entirely. Soft fur and blankets brush along his bare skin, contrasting with the relatively rough material of jerseys, nameplates, and numbers. Alex is already hard by the time he gets settled on his back, over-sensitive with want and adrenaline. He’s sure he could come now and have it be in his top ten orgasms ever but-

 

But there are voices outside, and Alex holds his breath as the door swings open just before they start to fade. Darkness falls again, and he pushes himself up enough to look through the darkness toward the door. There, in the dark, is the light of Gritty’s eyes. The orange glow emanating from them is soft but penetrating, unnatural. Alex feels pinned as they move closer, jiggling with every step but unquestioningly focused on him.

 

Soft-furred hands land on his shoulders as Gritty towers above him. They run down his arms and chest and a low sound - practically a whisper - dances through Alex’s mind. It feels questioning, somehow, and he’s not sure how to answer until one of Gritty’s hands finds its way between his legs. The soft fur is nearly too much as it brushes his cock, and Alex grinds up into it helplessly. He hears the sound again, louder this time and he gasps “Please?”

 

 _Take me_ , he thinks, as loud as he can, not able to force the words from his mouth. That’s too far, speaking too much of his shameful wants into existence. Luckily, Gritty seems to understand. He climbs onto the nest, eyes glowing far, far above Alex as he does so. His hands lift Alex effortlessly, turning him over and arranging him so that his chest and belly rest along one ridge of the nest, soft blankets below his knees, cock swinging freely between his thighs. Alex has to spread his legs far apart to accommodate the creature between them, fur brushing his calves and thighs and ass as Gritty settles behind him.

 

Alex shakes with want and a bit of fear. He’s not prepped and not sure what exactly he’s gotten himself into, but he can’t turn back now. Closing his eyes doesn’t change what he can see, but it keeps him from straining to do so and helps him focus on his breath, on staying relaxed. Gritty is touching him, running exploratory fingers over his back and sides, caressing his ass and thighs. Alex jolts when one brushes over his hole, firm enough to be testing but not enough to hurt.

 

There’s another one of those not-sounds, a flash that feels feral and suddenly the full weight of Gritty is plastered along Alex’s back. He can feel the creature behind him thrust a couple times, and suddenly there’s a warm, wet appendage teasing between his cheeks. Alex is hard put not to scramble away, but one of Gritty’s arms encircles his middle, and his other hand clamps down tightly on Alex’s shoulder. The not-sound this time clearly means _stay_ , and Alex tries to obey, grateful for the arms holding him in place.

 

Thankfully, the tip that presses into him is not thick and is just wet enough to ease the way as it slowly presses deeper. It sinks deep enough into Alex to ache; it’s inhumanly long and fuck he hates how much he likes that thought.

 

 _Fuck me_ , Alex thinks desperately. _Fuck me please._

The first true thrust is everything Alex could’ve asked for. He gasps as the cock inside him thickens as it drags out slowly, and strikes true and deep as it’s shoved back in. Alex is almost grateful to be helpless beneath the weight and strength of the monster fucking him; all he can do is take it, over and over as the cock thickens further and takes on a texture that leaves him dizzy. Ridges drag along his rim in a way that will be sure to leave him sore, but he can’t care for how they feel inside him, pressing against his prostate so hard that he can feel the drips of his own precome making a damp spot on the nest and leaving wet smears along his thighs as his cock sways.

 

Alex is the only one making noise in the room, the only noise at all aside from the faint creaking of whatever frame that is holding up the nest; still, there are echoes of grunts and growls in his mind, animalistic flickers that make him shudder. He wishes he could see, but Alex already knows he’s never going to be able to forget this. The musk he noticed earlier builds around him, filling his nose and throat, and he’s sure it has to be coming from Gritty and the wetness dribbling down his legs from his hole; he wonders how much stronger the cum is going to smell and his whole body jerks.

 

Above him, Gritty jerks, too, and a louder growl rumbles through his mind. There’s a change in the cock inside him, a growth at the base wider than the rest and Alex cries out when it stretches him mercilessly, barely popping inside him on a final thrust in before Gritty can’t pull out again. It expands until Alex is writhing, the whole length of the cock thickening, but not nearly as much as the knot holding him open. He couldn’t escape now if he wanted, trapped and well-fucked. With a final rumble, the cock inside him starts to throb, and the musky scent around him deepens until Alex feels like he could drown in it.

 

“Please,” Alex chokes, one last time. He’s coming practically as soon as Gritty’s furry palm touches his cock, but Gritty rubs him through it anyway.

 

Alex is left limp, suspended only by the nest beneath his chest and the unforgiving cock inside him. It throbs in a slow beat that gradually fades. Little by little, the knot goes down, until the impossible length of Gritty’s cock slides inexorably out of him. The emptiness is terrible, only made worse by the steady stream of cum that runs from his hole. Alex can feel it drip, some sliding down his thighs. He’s not ready for the rasp of tongue that slides over his tender hole, but Alex can’t find the strength to move away as Gritty licks him clean.

 

He’s not sure how much time has passed by the time he feels like he can move again. Pushing himself up on shaky arms, Alex gasps as the movement highlights the soreness of his hole, an ache that penetrates deeply. He’s questioning how he’s going to get himself out of the nest and dressed, nevermind upstairs when strong hands grab him by the arms and drag him back into the nest. There’s a rumble in his mind and the damp presence of Gritty’s cock pressing questioningly between his cheeks again. The tip slips just inside and Alex quivers. He doesn’t know what would happen if he would try to run. He doesn’t know if he wants to. So he doesn’t try.


End file.
